Distractions
by sparklyshimmer2010
Summary: A twist to a scene from 'The Return' pt.1 Remember when Elizabeth had to distract Bill? McWeir


AN: Dedicated to fififolle, who inspired me to write a McWeir fic. As for those of you who read my ShWeir stories, please don't hurt me.

And I'd like to state, that I feel bad for Bill.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth walked with Rodney down a corridor in the SGC. They were making sure no one could hear them, as they were talking about how to save Atlantis – _against _General O'Neill's orders. Granted Rodney and she weren't military, but this still wouldn't go down very well. As long as it succeeded though, it would all be worth it.

"The jumper is in its storage area under guard. We need for one of us to be added to the personnel list, and there's only one guy who can do that."

And if Elizabeth had three guesses, her first would be, "You?"

"No. Why'd you think I was gonna say me?" Elizabeth smiled inside. For all his arrogance, he really was so cute.

"I don't know. Seemed like you were leading up to it."

They reached the elevator with Elizabeth still wondering exactly where they were going. Rodney swiped his keycard through the panel on the wall.

"No, Sadly, Doctor Lee's been the one heading up the jumper research project, because they refused to send him to Area 51 for me. But I think I should be able to add one of our keycards to the authorized personnel list, but I have to do that from his office."

Uh-oh. This sounded bad. "So?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, he's _in_ his office," Rodney said, "so you need to distract him."

Her eyes widened. Yep, definitely not good. "Me?! How?"

"Well, here's what I'm thinking," he paused as the elevator doors opened and they walked in. "Dr. Lee is a huge fan of World of Warcraft. We got to talking one day. I've played a few times, but god, he wouldn't shut up. Anyway, just turn his attention away from moi for a few minutes, and we're set!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I gotta say, I have never met a woman this into World of Warcraft!"

"It's a silent passion of mine."

"As it is with all of us."

Elizabeth walked casually around Bill Lee and he turned with her. She was doing a good job so far Rodney thought, but he wished Bill wasn't smiling so delightedly like that. He was captivated by Elizabeth. Shaking his head, Rodney turned to Bill's computer and took out his keycard, ready to hack in. He was so getting fired for this.

"I'm level seventy-five – Mage, specializing in engineering and dueling. You?"

A list of names popped up on the screen.

"Oh wow! Level seventy-five! Me, I'm only fifty."

Rodney turned the screen to make sure Lee couldn't see it. He spun his finger to keep Elizabeth talking. He started to type, allowing himself to add a name to the database.

"Ah, well, I had the beta of the expansion pack, so I sorta had a leg-up on most people."Lee responded. _Figures,_ Rodney thought. _He couldn't have been that good._ "What's your race?"

He could feel Elizabeth's worried gaze on his back. He indicated to her that she should drag this out for a while, and typed some more.

After a slight pause Elizabeth replied, "Mage."

"You know, I'm trying to increase my enchanter skills but it's just – it's not going very well." _That figures too._ Rodney thought.

"Oh I disagree, Bill!"

These last words shocked Rodney and he immediately stood straight. _What the hell?!That was NOT a part of my plan._

"Oh! Uh, Rodney," Bill said spinning slightly in his chair. He probably wanted Rodney to leave. Well that wasn't going to happen.

He turned to face Bill and Elizabeth, seeing Elizabeth's ridiculous smile that was yet, still charming. She grabbed at the lapels of Bill's lab coat and turned him back around.

"Look, I don't mean…"Elizabeth paused and Rodney collected his thoughts. He knew Elizabeth was just acting, but it bothered him.

"Well, oh, I… look, I'm not quite sure how exactly I should put this."

Rodney finally finished, putting his name in between 'Mason, John' and 'Mirman, Wallace'.

"A true Mage speaks his mind…or _her_ mind in your case."

Rodney cleared the screen and moved it back to where it had been. As he once more turned around, he noticed Elizabeth hadn't realized he was done. She was staring at Bill, obviously somewhat terrified at what she was about to "admit".

Obviously Rodney had to help her. Smiling inside, he thought, _Once again, I'm saving the day._ Stepping next to Elizabeth, he interrupted the moment, saying, "Sorry to intrude, but she's taken." He pointed to Elizabeth, who merely raised an eyebrow.

Bill looked disappointed and then suddenly very surprised as Rodney wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist – and kissed her.

After a long while they broke apart.

"Sorry Bill, but I think my affections have just been stolen away." Elizabeth said in a dreamy state.

Rodney smiled smugly and they disappeared with only a hasty, "Bye Bill!" from Elizabeth.

AN: please review! They make me very happy. smiles see? And check out the poll on my profile, I need a few more votes!


End file.
